onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baby 5
Devil fruit user? "whether this is a Devil Fruit ability or a body modification is still unknown", is what written in the ability section. should i go ahead and remove her from the devil fruit users template and from the devil fruit page? Law1345 (talk) 20:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Well didn't she changed weapons through the attack? At first she has a gun only in one hand, then back to normal and after that both blades and finally an axe and a weapon... a body modification doesn't fit at all. It's definitely a Devil Fruit, unless she is a cyborg or something and changes weapons, but thats just unlikely.. nah i don`t think she`s a devil fruit user Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 23:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Her arms are turning in different weapons, I cannot see it as a body modification at all (since if that would be the case she would have only one type of weapon for hand). Just put the information back in and remove the modification part. 00:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I admire how you came up with color schemes for each character's infobox. How do you do it and can you tell me how I can create one? (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC)) @ leviathan to me i don`t think it`s a devil fruit may be she was just loaded with weapon.......Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 00:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I think Baby five being a cyborg is more likely than a devil fruit ability. Her having a weapon making fruit still doesn’t explain how she shrugged off a bullet to the face. Even factoring in the super human durability one piece characters typically have, an established rule of this story is that bullets still pierce human bodies unless an ability prevents that. The power to turn her arms into weapons wouldn’t protect her from that. Her having metal skin like Franky however would. Besides isn’t quickly jumping to a devil fruit conclusion something this wiki's against? I thought this site had a wait and see attitude. We haven’t even declared Onigumo as a definite devil fruit user on his page yet, and he’s been around longer plus his abilities are harder to explain through other means. 22:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Seriously... whenever there's been an odd unique ability in One Piece it turned out to be a DF ability. And Baby 5 rebuilds several kind of weapons with her arms. It's not like she hides the weapons in her body or takes arms of to reattach weapons. Just apply the duck test... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) If there gonna do that for this page then they should do it for all the pages, but pages like the afformentioned Onigumo and Laffite still keep it cryptic as to the source of their powers. Im not saying it's not possible but shouldent each page be editied by the same rules?. And this still dosent explain how she isnt harmed by bullets. 23:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Each situation is different due to the level of obviousness involved, therefore each situation must be handled individually. Character's with abilities that might have an origin other than a fruit are treated the way you are describing. It just makes us look foolish to say something might be a Devil Fruit ability when it obviously is. 23:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) As far as I can remember basically nobody dies for a bullet in one piece, seriously think about it. And if you look when she was shot, you can see blood so she was injured. I don't want to insist we must write that she has DF, but I'm just saying that I think it's safe to do so, since they aren't any strong evidence for doubting it. It's also fine to leave it hypothetical if there are so many people against it. The ability to grow wings and spider appendages cannot be explained in any other way but devil fruits with what has been shown thus far, and they still don’t say that their definitely fruit users on their pages. Having arms that turn into weapons which can be explained through some sort of cyborg technology that allows her to change weapons. My point is It is a lot less obvious then the above mentioned examples. If it isn’t can you please explain cause I don’t see how it is? If you want to say its a devil fruit fine, all I’m asking for is some consistency with the pages. 23:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) And Leviathan, Franky said that bullets might make him bleed, but they won’t hurt him, so that kind of leans towards my cyborg argument. As for nobody dying from guns, Bell-Mere and Otohime. Even a strong character like Fisher Tiger was shot to death. Even Present day charaters have been harmed by guns, like Hachen and Whitebeard. My problem isn’t even that she didn’t die; it’s that she didn’t seem at all phased by it, getting right back up like nothing happened. 23:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Obviously you can ask for consistency, that's what talk pages are for in fact I believe is safe to assume that also Lafitte has a DF (but not really Onigumo since it can be just Life Return) although this is not the place to discuss other people's powers. I have another argumentation against the cyborg theory: the weapons she had cannot fit her body. Look at their size: they are way bigger then her arms or even then herself. So they physically cannot be body modifications that pops out from her... as far we we know cyborgs in One Piece are like Franky and the Pacifista, still kinda mechanic, here we are talking about newest terminators... When I said "nobody dies from a bullet" I wasn't really serious, but if you think about it Doflamingo was shot by Baby 5 and still continued casually speaking at the den den mushi like nothing happened... so we shouldn't be surprised if she survived a gun shot. Nojiko didn't die from being shot down when she took the bullet for Nami. Pauly didn't die from several Shigan by Lucci or Kaku and from being impaled in Enies Lobby. Bell-mère is a pretty bad example as she chose to die. Otohime was assassinated with the intent to kill her. There was no killing intent when Baby 5 was shot. The argumentation over Franky is invalid. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 08:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ...... hmmmm i don't thing baby 5 is a devil fruit, may be it just happen that baby 5 prepared her self , by loading her self with weapon.to fight joker Laquaya (talk) 22:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Then explain how her finger turned into a gun. 05:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) because,She's a cyborg..... !! Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 13:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) well i agree with the two of you~ so lets just wait until the episode come out, or may be he might eaten the cyborg cyborg mi no and can transform here self in different thing's like Franky.kylie (talk) 01:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) actually Buffulo was the one that wants 2 000 000 b ,not Baby 5.. 14:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC)GaGa20 Name The name of Baby 5 may be a parody of Babylon 5? Should be part of the Trivia--Capitán Noot (talk) 11:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) there's any similitude between that thing and the character? Rayleigh92 (talk) 11:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Could her code name by a pun on her being the 5th child? as in being the fifth wheel? http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/fifth+wheel this makes sense with her backstory and how she was abandoned because she was not needed, but instead of naming her 5th wheel, she is coded Baby 5, the baby that no one wanted nor needed. That's sad. --Doomroar (talk) 11:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Haki So Rainelz and I have been having a little bit of an edit war over Baby 5 and her haki. He says that it is because she was able to pick up Caesar when he was in his gaseous state. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Caesar stated that Buffalo and Baby 5 were there to save him, and logias do not have to turn their entire body into their element. Why would Caesar not turn himself solid and allow himself to be carried by Baby 5? It makes no sense, and is speculation. 01:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's not haki. It's not like haki is the only way to touch a Logia. They can allow themselves to be touched too. 03:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Franky touched Caribou, and doesn't have Haki. No more need for discussion 03:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Baby 5 is not who she seems to be Should we point out in trivia that Baby 5 and Buffalo are not their real names? Nobody700 (talk) 19:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) BABY 5 leaves the Donquixote Pirates? She has left the Donquixote pirates in the latest chapter (771) right? I mean we can count now her as a former member of the Donquixote Pirates, right? I know it's something comical but she kind of actuall does leave it. Please, discuss peacefully Grievous67 (talk) 15:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 She hasn't left yet. 15:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah alright, we should wait until it's "official" in some way then we will mark it. Grievous67 (talk) 17:25, December 18, 2014 (UTC)"G"rievous67 (get it? Coz Lao G XD) Defected? Alright, can we say she has defected from the Donquixote Pirates yet? Honestly I think it's about time. She's going to marry Sai, Pica attacked her for betraying them, she wasn't captured with the rest and gets to sleep in the palace instead etc. 15:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's concrete now. 15:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You mean it wasn't before? I agree 100%. 13:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ^ 17:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Obviously. 17:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) At this point even if she doesn't marries Sai, it is clear that she is not with Doffy she would have to go and try to rescue them and then hope for Pica and Lao G to say nothing. --Doomroar (talk) 21:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Clear majority. 14:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC)